Enough To Last Forever?
by neversaidperfectx
Summary: Bella was only a toddler when her parents where killed by a vampire, that vampire being Edward, and Bella is left in the care of the Cullens, twists and turns please R&R BxE in the near future. not like the other stories of its type. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Loosing You

******Enough To Last Forever?  
**

**SUMMARY;**

Bella is a toddler when her parents are killed by a vampire, that vampire being Edward.  
Renee and Charlie where great friends with the Cullens, and Charlie was in on there secret.  
He was aware of the things that lied out there in the real world, things that could hurt Bella.  
And when he and Renee died they could no longer protect Bella.  
So they decided to leave Bella to be raised by the Cullens if they passed away before she was 18.  
When this happens, Bella goes to the Cullens.  
Read as she grows up in a house-full of vampires.

**A/N **First.

I like expirementing, I've done two other stories and not too many have been interested in them.  
[if you'd like to know what will happen in my other stories then message me.] because I probably won't be continuing them, I might someday but, only time will tell :)  
Anyway.  
I hope you like this story, I'd like at least **15 reviews**?, is it a little bit too much to ask?, I mean I did put allot of **effort **into it.  
So if I don't get that many then, I'm not going to update for awhile D:

tell me what you think, x.

**Disclaimer; **I don't own Twilight, if I did I'd be rich and famous p.s I'm not, but Stephenie Meyer is, because she OWNS TWILIGHT!  
-murmers; lucky duck.

**Chapter. 1  
Loosing You.**

_**Bella is 2.**_

**BPOV**

Today was Friday, Daddy had just returned home from the station, and he'd brought home dinner, my favourite, Chicken pizza.

Which I'd recently learnt to love.

"I still think Bella is a little young to be eating such hard-to-digest food." My Mummy argued over the table while Daddy set up the dinner plates.

Mummy was always concerned about me, it was her way of showing affection.

"I'm 2 'ears old!" I protested holding up my hand, lifting two fingers to physically resemble my age.

"She's right." Daddy added to my rebuttal.

"Actually she's not two for another couple of months, now Charlie, dear, go get the soda from the small freezer please."

Her eyelids batted while doing it, so, it was only in my best interest to attempt to do the same.

"Oh sweetie." Mummy ran her long fingers through my bronze hair, I fluttered my eyelashes fitting in an un-anticipated wink afterwards.

"Lets eat." Daddy came in balancing 1 small glass and 2 tall glass' in one hand, and the fizzy drink in the other.

**EPOV  
**  
The night was _dead_ silent.

The night was cold, dull, and life-less.

The moon was the only source of light yet it only casted a shadow onto the ground making it barely visible to the human eyes, yet my strong vampire eyes could see everything so

clearly.

I picked up a scent of a human, the smell was so delectable.

I shook my head twice trying to rid of the thought that I'd just had.

A small growl escaped my lips un-willingly.

I needed this human blood, I'd hardly ever had such a temptation like this, I'd be able to shake it off easy.

But it was a strong desire.

I pounced off the rock I was sitting on and began to run closer to the smell.

**BPOV**

"We pleaaaase go to the river?" I questioned looking at both my Mummy and Daddy with pleading puppy dog eyes.

I knew it was late, but I had the urge to see the stars twinkle on the lakes surface.

"Come on Renee, give Bella what she wants." Daddy's arms wrapped around Mummy and as he pulled her closer, their lips locked.

"EWWW!" I squealed throwing my hands over my eyes.

"Stop it!"

"Oh Isabella." Mummy then regretted saying that, as I started yet another tantrum.

"Bella!, B-L-L-A, IT'S BELLA."

Mummy and Daddy broke into a hysteric laugh, my eye brows creased as I stared them down, hoping not to blink.

I then stopped I never lasted long at this, I loved them to much to spend to long hating them.

Daddy picked me up and placed me on his shoulders.

"To the river!" He shouted so loud I gasped at his loud-ness, then he started galloping like a horse.

"Faster!, Faster!" I demanded in between my giggles.

**EPOV**

The scent was getting stronger and I could hear faint laughter coming from the same direction.

Everything blurred as I ran swiftly past the reserve, to the McHays river.

The man looked tall, I couldn't make out anything else because I could only see his silhouette seeming though he had his back turned to me.

Yet it was a perfect pose, an easy attack, perfectly arranged for me to collect my kill.

As I snuck sneakily through the bushes I was finally behind him, I couldn't see anyone else in sight.

Is aroma burned my nostrils, I let out a small hiss and without hesitation sprung off the ground and grabbed him from the behind, sinking my teeth deep into his throat.

Holding him in a tight grasp.

The sweet blood gushed into my mouth, making my intentions much more clear.

I drained his delicious blood quickly his body rapidly becoming a corpse.

I could feel his thoughts becoming confused, then they vanished.

I sucked the last of the blood and spotted yet another human behind a tree, I tossed his corpse aside and how I hunted for her.

Her thoughts I could not read, I could, just barely but something was re-framing from my mind being able to reach into her thoughts.

I was to ravenous to think normally, all I wanted was more blood not caring about the fact that I couldn't read her mind.

I wanted more blood, and it had to be the human type.

Her face re-mained hidden behind her hair, but soon enough I was perched in the corner of a rock emptying her blood into my mouth.

Her weary body managed to have enough strength to turn to me.

Her skin a pasty white, blood-less, she looked up at me , hazily.

Then I recognized her.

"Edward." Her voice whispered then broke, her eyes fluttered to a stop, and her dead body fell from my arms, her murmurmed un-notable thoughts gone, as I sat frozen.

**A/N **Okay so tell me what you think?, should I contiue with it, or just go back to my other story.  
Remember, **15 reviews **and I'll update, reviews give me inspiration.  
:)


	2. Comprehending Truth

**A/N **so....... i got **5 reviews** which kind of made me upset, but then I checked my story traffic and I got 85 views, so anyway I'd like at least **10 reviews** this time, tell me what you think, is it a good story, am I even that good at writing?  
So here's my chapter, :), sorry for having it in so many prospectives but I like showing you guys what other people are feeling and its easier to explain the plot of the story.  
remember, **10 reviews.**

**Disclaimer; **I'm not Stephenie Meyer, there-fore I do not own Twilight, think about it, it makes sense.

**Enough To Last Forever?  
Chapter. 2  
Comprehending Truth.**

**APOV.**

"Alright, king me." Jasper's voice rung as I leaned forward to move my chess token and claim my award for being winner.  
That's when I was snapped into yet another one of my visions.

_Edward sat perched on a rock, before he bounced off it. Then I watched as he began to run, past trees' and in and out tall ferns. He had a determined look on his face, this surprised me, I'd never seen Edward so aggressive before.  
__It wasn't long before Edward was set up in attack-mode behind a human, and as much as I couldn't bare to watch any longer, my mind wouldn't stop.  
__He had him by the throat, the red-blood was just oozing out from the fragile, weak had now moved on to another human that had been watching from behind the tree, as Edward drank from her blood I saw her face whimper, that's when Edward suddenly let go of the corpse, Renee's corpse._

"Alice?" Jasper was still sitting in the place he had been just a moment ago, his expression matched mine, not that he was aware of what I'd seen.

"Jasper, call down the family, then tell them to meet me at the McHays river." I fetched my designer button-down coat from the counter top and without even having the thought of waving good-bye to my love, I rushed out the door and headed for the river.

"EDWARD!" I screeched as he took the last draught of blood into his mouth. "No!" It was too late, he'd done it, he'd killed her, him, them.

Not that the Swans hardly ever visited US as a family, but Charlie and Carlisle had been very close.  
Charlie had been in on our secret, he acknowledged the fact that we were vampires, he'd accepted us even though we were the worlds most dangerous had loved Charlie dearly, and that love was returned by Charlie as he often did kind things in return for his safety.  
Edward was absolutely mortified, he got up and in one instant he was by my side.

"Alice, I didn't know it was them!" His plea's for my forgiveness wasn't necessary, as I had to once killed a companion of my family.

"Edward calm down, it's alright I'm sure everything's going to be okay." I placed my hand on his shoulder giving him my dearest sympathy.

Edward and mine head's turned as the rest of our clan exited the cluster of trees and into the turned distraught as she rushed to the side of Renee, dry sobs could be heard across the field as Rosalie had now rushed to her corpse, beside Esme they both wept in pain of the lose of the Swans.  
Carlisle and Jasper had dashed over to Charlie's carcass.  
Emmett hesitantly strolled over to us, his hands stiff in his large pockets.

"Edward -" Emmett reframed from saying anything further, understanding how bad Edward was feeling at this moment in time.  
Esme's head snapped up and stared straight at Edward, Edward stood stiff, frightened of what she was going to do.  
But his face relaxed as he obviously read her mind.

"Edward, we have to find Bella." Edward's eyes grew, as he realized he'd killed the mother and father of a child.

"Search for her thoughts, she may have been with them when she died, Edward I need you to do this for me." Edwards quick nods were apparently a struggle for him as he stared blankly at Esme.  
Searching for Bella's thoughts.

"I can't find anything." Edward was quickly back to his ashamed state.  
My eyes snapped shut.

_I could see Bella, she was several metres away from the trial that led to the McHays river.  
__She had just regained consciousness from a small bump to the head.  
__Now she wondered around disorderly and baffled, trying to find her parents, dead parents._

"No follow me." Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward all stood side-by-side, they had defiantly been watching me as I'd had one of my visions.  
They all kept up with my fast pace as I started running west, in search for a little girl, none of the Cullen's had ever met, besides Carlisle and Esme.

**BPOV**

I stroked both my dolly's as I played with them  
The Cullen's faint voices were in the background, very distant as I continued making my dolls talk to each other.  
We sat in the large office filled with nothing by, weeping flowers that were being eaten by caterpillars, bulky folders and storage units, which made me think of two words to describe the room.  
Un-comfortably boring.  
I bit down on my lip and made the two dolls, Betty and Zooey exchange convosation as they were at their school's fake formal.

"Bella, why don't you and your dolly come over here for a moment please sweetie?" Esme's pleading eyes batted at me, reminding me of two nights ago when my mum had done the same thing.  
Which triggered a though, where had my mummy and daddy been?  
But without pause I lifted myself off the ground and ran quickly over to sit on Esme's lap.

"Are you comfortable Bella?" Esme questioned me, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.  
I nodded and went back to playing dolls.

"Bella, we need you to stop playing for a moment, we have something very important to tell you." Carlisle rested a hand on mine, looking closely at my eyes.

"Otays." I half-smiled and laid the dolls on my lap.

"Isabella Swan is it?" The un-familiar man called out my name over his desk, shuffling some papers in his hands.

"Just Bella." I grinned my best, but curiosity took over. "What be's you need to tell me?"

"Bella, your parents have passed away, they're gone up to heaven." I shrugged my shoulders, what had heaven meant?, and passed away, had they left me, had they gone on a holiday and left me behind.  
I suddenly got angry, but as I looked over at Jasper, the anger softened.

"Bella heaven is a place you go after you've died." A tear welled up in my eye, I tried to blink back the tears, but they, against my own will, trickled down my cheeks.

"No, n-no!" I shouted jumping off Esme's lap.

"NO!, I wanna's to see my mummy and daddy, let me see dem!" The tears were falling viscously down my face, I wiped them away, my eyes began to sting.

**RPOV**

I held Bella carefully to my body, as I slowly jiggled her in my arms, rocking her from side-to-side  
Trying my best to comfort her.

"This is as the will reads." I braced myself as Craig Robertson began to read out from Charlie and Renee's shared will.

"-_Our daughter, Isabella Swan is to be left in the care of Carlisle Cullen and the rest of his family, if the family is un-able to care for Bella we then wish-for her to go to a close friend of Carlisle.  
__We leave everything to Bella, Bella is entitled to everything we own, except for a small safe that is to be kept from Bella until she turns 18. Then and only then shall she be allowed to have it. _"

Bella was being left in our care!?

"There is a note here for Carlisle, Billy Black, and Bella's grandmother." Carlisle reached out to take the note into his hand, as he opened it I couldn't help but peek at the messy writing that was scrawled over the page.

'_Carlisle, if you're wondering why I have left Bella in your care it is very simple.  
__Renee and I are aware of your existence, we're aware of the things that lie out their in the real world.  
__Once Renee and I have both gone, we can no longer protect Bella, and that's the thing that scares us most.  
__We know you will take her in and keep her safe from other non-vegetarian vampires, but if you refuse to take her we would appreciate if one of your trust-worthy friends could take her in, we really just want Bella to be safe. Don't tell her about your family until you think she is ready to accept it.  
__I know you'll do the right thing.  
__From Charlie and Renee."_

It was now all up to Carlisle to choose what the rest of Bella's life held in store for her.  
Was he going to sentence her to a life of living with monsters?

"We will take her." Carlisle's voice was clear and positive about his decision.  
Bella was ours, I had a baby girl.  
We hadn't even introduced ourselves to Bella, but that would come, after we'd celebrated.

**A/N **so what'd you think, you like it remember **10 REVIEWS,**

**click that little green button down there and pour out your little heart in a review.**

x, Sheridan.


	3. Moving In With The Cullens

**A/N **Okay so I know that I probably haven't given you enough time to review 10, but I mean I thought I'd update quickly, because I don't know when I'll be able to update again.  
Hopefully it should be soon, but it might not be, so anyway I'd like at least **15 MORE REVIEWS**, and I swear I am not updating until then, if you really want an update then spread the word to your fanfictioning pals and help me get that many reviews.  
Oh and I figured that listening to the song The Only Exception - Paramore whilst reading the first para-graph gives more impact :), give it a go?, tell me your thoughts, and how I could improve.

**Disclaimers; **Yes I own Twilight, -coughs; did anyone just believe me?, I guess not…  
Oh and Love, Stargirl I do not own, full credit to Mr Jerry Spinelli on that one and first quote, that's by the remarkable TAYLOR SWIFT.

**Enough to Last Forever?****  
Chapter. 3  
Moving In With The Cullens.  
BPOV**

_I know you were on my side, even when I was wrong, and I love you for giving me your eyes staying back and watching me shine didn't know if you knew so I'm taking this chance to say, I had the best day , with day with you today._

_- Taylor Swift._

I watched closely in the rear-view mirror, watching my house slowly disappearing.  
It was fall so burnt red autumn leaves fell down from all the tress, fluttering silently in the wind.  
I knew now nothing could be changed, but when you love someone that much how are you suppose to let go?How are you suppose to let ho?How are you suppose to forget and move on when the two most important people in your lives aren't there anymore.  
To protect, love and care for you?People that you thought would live until 200 years of ages?  
People who you thought would be able to conquer the world?People who could keep you safe, and love you no matter what, knew the answers to everyone of your questions, and weren't scared of anything at all.  
But in reality they were just two normal people, who have possibly fu-filled their destiny and now had to leave.

Of course they'd forever stay in my heart………

_______________________________________________________________________________

"Bella?" Esme was carrying me in her cold arms towards the front door.  
I wiped the last tear from the corner of my eye and gave a hurried yawn.

"Essy?" I whispered as low as I could but Carlisle still looked back as if he'd heard.

"Essy, will I go to heaven?" I raised my fist to my mouth and coughed.

"That's an observant question from a little toddler like you." Yet they were the ones that had explained what it had meant to me?"Me's tired." As I spoke another yawn came out, clearing up my statement.

"We'll get you tucked into bed soon, but first you have to meet the rest of the family.  
That had been right, there was a lot of them.  
I counted one on my hand, for the stunning lady who had held me and another one for the brown, curly haired man she was hugging.  
The other couple, one and two.  
Then one for the man who was on his lone-some.  
That made 1, 2, 3.. 5, five, five Cullen's I was yet to meet.

"Hello Bella." Her voice was as sweet as a wind-chime being blown by the wind, and she was wearing a beautiful dress it made her seem more like a fairy than a person.

"I'm Alice." Her arms wrapped around me, giving me a tight hug, something about this family suddenly made me happier.

"Me 'uvs your dress." The whole family looked at me in shock, and Alice smiled brightly at me.

"Well wait until you get up stairs and see your wardrobe!"

"Bye's Allie." I waved bu-bye as she danced off to the blonde haired one.  
Then he approached me, his face looking painful.

"Greetings Bella, I am Jasper, Alice's husband." They were married, just like Mummy and Daddy were.

"Calls 'ou Jazzy?: I suggested giving him a sweet smile, his face relaxed the tiniest bit and I took it as a good sign.

"Sure little one." He scuffed my hair up and retreated back to his previous place.

"I'm Emmett!" I was pulled into a big bear hug.  
As he now cradled me in his arms he leaned in to tell me something.

"You can call me Emmy though." I giggled as he tickled underneath my chin he then gently passed me to another boy who looked at me suspiciously.

"I'm Edward." Edward placed me back on the ground gave me a kind look and turned away.  
He had felt like a dream.  
The next was a blonde haired girl, she was incredibly beautiful.  
Her lips kissed my cheek and I smiled.

"I'm Rosalie." Her voice echoed through my mind.

"I, uh I's Bella." She gave me a sheepish smile.

"I'm aware of that." My arms automatically reached out to her.

"'ou takes me to bed?" I asked before she picked me up, holding me to her chest.

My princess themed bedroom was amazing, it had neatly painted pink walls, with Cinderella wall-paper, a golden carriage bed like the one from the movie, and not to mention the carefully arranged princess dolls.  
Rosalie placed me care-fully onto my carriage bed.  
She tucked me under-neath the golden sheets, then Alice skipped into the room.

"Like it Bella?" Her face was looking proudly at the room, her face was pale white and her spiky black hair it reminded me of another fictional princess; Snow White.  
While I smiled at the fairy-tale room and nodded.

"I 'UV IT!" I beamed her a smile, as she kissed me goodnight.

"Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite." She left and shut the door behind her.

"Bella would you like me to read you a story?" Rosie asked picking up a book.

"Please do!" I said enthusiastically, as I tucked myself further under the sheets waiting for her.

"Well Alice will probably read you all the fairy-tales." She sighed and opened the book.

"So I'll read you my favourite book; Love, Stargirl."  
Her golden topaz eyes glimmered at me as she read.

"_January 1._

_Dear Leo,  
__I love beginnings if I were in charge of calendars, everyday would be January 1.  
__And what better way to celebrate this New Years Day than to being writing a better to my once (and future?) boyfriend.  
__I found something today. Something special.  
__The thing is it's been right in front of me ever since we moved her last year, but today is the first time I really saw it-."_

My eyes because droopy as I struggled to keep them open, then I fell asleep listening to an angels voice.

"Bella, Bella, you awake?" A beam of light seeped in through the crack in the door, Alice quickly made her way over to me.

"Bella, I have to show you your closet!" She laughed and led me to the closet.  
After she'd shown me all the clothes she put me back to bed.

"Good-night, Pumpkin." Her voice sounding the same as Mummy's.

"_Bella!" Her voice exclaimed, I searched for her following her voice.  
_"_Mummy?" I wanted to see her but I couldn't find my way to her.  
_"_Bella, love, I need you to know I'll always love you and me and your father will always be proud of you, no matter what choices you make in life, and we need you to not mourn for us, we need you to remember the good times we had, even though you're young, try and remember."  
__I was so close to finding her I just knew it.  
_"_Mummy?" Her hand then appeared and I reached to touch it, before it vanished again.  
_"_Bye now Bella." I no longer felt her presence.  
_"_NO!" I called. "Mummy don't 'eave me."_

I woke in shock, Rosalie hushed me swaying me in her arms, just as my Mummy would after I'd had a night-mare.

"Rosie." I whispered and hugged her.  
Mummy would want me to be happy, Daddy too, but how could I do that when I'll never see them again.

"Don't worry sweet-heart you had a bad dream but its all over, I'm here now." Her words soothed me, as I fell into a deep slumber in her arms.

**A/N **okay so I know its not that long, and for all of you thinking maybe that a 2 year-old wouldn't know about those bigger words, I figure that she would, but she just can't use those words while talking, if you're picking up what I'm throwing down?Haha :), so remember **15 REVIEWS **I'd really like this story to be its best so leave some constructive criticism.

x, Sheridan [therealdealtwilighter] :)


	4. Coming To Conclusions

**A/N **HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY.

Okaay so THANKS A BILLION TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED! You all the mean the world to me (even though I didn't get that many) But I couldn't resit updating so here's the next chapter.

Also does anyone know anyone who writes really good **Quil and Claire **stories?

Okay here you go.

**Songs I listened to whilst writing;**

Every Time You Lie - Demi Lovato.  
The Way I Loved You - Selena Gomez.  
Take This To Heart - Mayday Parade.  
Fifteen -Taylor Swift.  
As I Am - Miley Cyrus.  
When You're Gone - Avril Lavinge.

**Disclaimer; **No I don't own Twilight, am I a rich bazzillionair that is the coolest author on earth?, the answer is yes, yes I am, lol, no, I'm not Stephenie Meyer, I am just an obsessed fan wishing I was her.

**Chapter 4.  
****Coming To Conclusions.**

**BPOV.**

Today was my 4th birthday.

As mummy clutched me safely in her arms we walked down-stairs.

I had kindly asked Allie to keep my birthday to minimal fuss, seeming though my last two parties had been chaotically filled with too much _fuss__._

At least the halls hadn't yet had any sign of birthday decorations, it slightly relived me.

"HAPPY BIRHTDAY, BELLA." A chorus of beautiful voices fluttered up the stair-case and excitement suddenly filled the atmosphere.

"Thank you." I giggled happily, I wondered how my emotions had become abruptly altered.

"You're welcome, birthday girl." As Alice came into view so did the rest of the Cullen's.

The walls were covered in streamers, balloons and party food.

Also a 3 story cake sat on the table in the corner of the Alice-ified room.

Then came the 'happy birthdays' and 'aww you're already 4!'

Mummy still held me in her arms as we walked over to the present table, which I had seemed to had missed when I was looking around before.

"For me!" I exclaimer, wriggling out my arms for the gifts.

"Oh please open mine first Bella!" Allie was already standing by her present, it was bigger than me, and wrapped delicately in hot pink paper laced with a scarlet ribbon, and where the

ribbons ends over-lapped was a neatly tied bow.

"You didn't have to do that Allie!" Alice's lips kissed my cheek carefully, I was reluctant to her cold touch, as I had come to each of the Cullen's skin lately.

"It's fine Bella, of course its from both Jasper and I but I selected it." She snicked over at Jasper who was holding back a laugh, I was way to eager to open my present as Mummy leant

me closer helping me swiftly tear off the wrapping paper.

"ALLIE!, JAZZY!" I beamed them a flattered smile as I looked down in admiration at the toy-car version of Alice's yellow Porsche.

"Well I figured that I had to wait another 12 years to be able to buy you your first car, I might as well buy you your first toy car , which will fu-fill me enough for now." Alice explained and

took me from my Mummy's arms and placed me inside.

"Daddy come push me!" Daddy was over in a flash and at my service, as he began pushing me around the house.

After I'd finished with my birthday party, I sat down on the sofa, clutching a can of soda whilst observing all my fantastic gifts.

Esme and Carlisle had got me a, my little pony fur-real horse, 4 new additions to my two Pandora bracelets and a go-kart for me and Daddy to play in.

Alice and Jasper got me my toy-car Porsche, a huge make-up vanity -which Alice kindly offered to help me set up- a whole bunch of new outfits, and a box-set of 356 bed-time stories, one  
for each night of the year.

Mummy and Daddy bought me an expensive camera - I had recently told them about my dreams to pursue a photography career-, a puppy that I named Santiago - because I'd badly

wanted to visit Santiago since Allie and Jazzy had holidayed there -, and three tickets to go to Santiago! For me, Mummy and Daddy.

Edward had given me one of two things; a basket full of music, which he said I'd later learn to love, and the second was yet to come.

Mummy entered the room, huggling me into her arms.

Then I curled up in her embrace resting my head on her chest.

"How was your party?, Alice went to a lot of trouble." Mummy cooed softly down at me.

"It was great thank-you so much, but Mummy?" I stiffened as I accidentally hit myself in the eye, lately I'd become more and more clumsy.

Mummy was quick to assist me, rubbing my eye gently.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Well, Mummy I'd like to know why you's didn't eat anything today at my party?" Mummy was now as stiff as I had been a few moments ago.

"We just weren't hungry that's all, we had eaten before-hand." She was hesitant to reply.

"Okay but how come you's never have parties like I do?, I don't like being the only one.

My face was full on serious, as she laughed.

"Don't feel that way princess, we just don't like to celebrate our birthdays, but if it makes you more comfortable maybe we could have one big party?, for all our birthdays?"

I shrugged un-knowingly, and smiled sweetly. "Can we watch Sleeping Beauty, please?"

**RPOV**

"Carlisle, she's becoming more and more attentive to our ways and actions, I'm really worried." But Carlisle just shook his head.

"It's fine, a four-year olds mind is always wondering exploring new things, she'll eventually realize it can't be anything like what she might think, but if we keep denying and making up

excuses she'll soon stop asking these things."

**BPOV.**

Edwards fingers rapidly shuffled across the key-board to his grand-piano, crating a soft fluent piece of music that glistened in my ears.

"What was that?" I asked intrigued, after he'd finished playing my second birthday present.

"Debussy, you'll find his music on one of the albums I gave you." I half-smiled as he nervously ran his fingers over the keys.

"Clair De Lune, that's my favourite song, so I thought I'd play it for you, I'm sorry I couldn't have given a better gift." I rested one of my fingers on the 5th last key and it chimed.

"It was a great present, but could you teach me something?" I pleaded with puppy-dog eyes, Edward and I hardly ever spent quality time together, so this was rare.

"I'll teach you a simple one; Chop-sticks."

"Jazzy!" I bounded out from the music room, hardly able to contain myself any longer.

"I can play the -." Tripping over the step as I rushed to Jasper was a bad idea, I fell to the ground, and it shook just slightly.

I let out a piercing cry as my arm throbbed with pain, as the vase fell and broke onto my hand, leaving small slits over my fingers and palm, blood oozing out from each cut.

"JASPER!" I watched as Jasper's eyes turned a darker black, I tired to get up but my body refused to let me up.

Jaz neared me, Alice tried to keep him back, Edward rushed through the door and instantly ran into the kitchen.

Jasper broke from Alice's grip, and ran attacking me.

His pounce made me fall back into the glass, I could fell the fractures of the broken vase sticking into my back.

Jasper held me down in tight hold.

Carlisle then came through the door, just before he could do anything further, he picked me up and rushed me upstairs.

**RPOV**

We'd been called back earlier from mine and Emmett's hunting trip

Everyone re-framed from telling us what happened, I broke the silence as I slammed my fist down on the table, everyone glancing up at me.

"What happened!" I demanded to know.

"Rosalie, calm down." 'er how could I calm down?

"No, Carlisle tell me, and now."

"Well Rosalie, you see the thing is, while you were out hunting, Bella had a fall, and the glass smashed onto her hand, causing her to bleed, and Jasper accidentally pounced at her, and

things got a little out of hand."

"IS MY BABY OKAY!?" My eyes widened a fraction.

"Bella's fine for now, she had a hair-line fracture in her arm but she shall be fine after a couple of months of healing, but Rosalie as your mentioned earlier, about her becoming more suspicious about us."

"Yes, what about it?""Rosalie, you know what the Volturi would do if they found out she knew, and it's not safe for her to be in a house full of vampires, even if we're protecting her from

the others that are like us, we cannot protect her from us, as she cannot know about our secret.

"Then what do you suggest?" Emmett asked and I nodded with agreement, also wanting to know what he had planned.

"Even thought its going against Charlie and Renee's wishes, I think we may need to put her in a foster home.""And LEAVE HER!, she's my baby I can't _leave _her!""Rosalie think about her

well-being, she'd be much better of living a life vampire-free than having the possibility of being killed by the Volturi for knowing our secret, put her needs ahead of yours, and seriously

consider it."It was true, but how could I leave my baby thinking she's not loved, leaving my second chance at having a child.

Yet I knew what I had to do.

**A/N **what do you think about Rosalie and Emmett being her foster parents?, even though she's going back to the orphanage.  
What do you think should happen?, should they come back, should she get adopted then find them later, or what?  
Tell me all your ideas, and if I use yours I'll dedicate that chapter to you (:

**Click that little review button down there.  
****We can be friends.**

x, Sheridan.

Therealdealtwilighter.


	5. An Un Wanted Fresh Start

**CHAPTER DEDICATION.**

552read, okay thank you so much, you're idea = great.  
And I'm happy to announce that I will most likely be using your idea in some type of form, it's a surprise.

**A/N** HEY THERE, YOU GUYS!

**NEW MOON SOON!, YES, YES, YES!  
Me and my friend are going to the mid-night screening, oooo exciting.  
We're going to go in our pyjamas, how about you? are you going?**

Back to read my story hey?, well let me tell you I am the happiest person ever since I got like 11 reviews, (:I couldn't possibly be anymore grate-full let me tell you.  
So here is the next chapter, because I am so happy you's all reviewed.  
I would personally like to make a shout-out to these fan fictioners.  
TwiHardPaRamOreFaN22; wow I'm so glad you liked it, your enthusiasm inspires me, p.s I love paramore too!!  
Dxsrox; I can't believe it made you cry!, wow does that make me a good author?  
And LadyBug44, 552read, and blonde hair-blueeyes, thank you all for your ideas, I'll try and use them (: coz' they are all so great.

**Disclaimer; **I don't own anything besides my cat which is coincidentally named Bella, but full credit to Stephenie Meyer who DOES actually own Twilight.

**Songs I Listened To Whilst Writing;  
**Paramore's new album, Brand New Eyes.  
All song on there (:  
You should check them out.

**Chapter. 5  
****An Un-Wanted Fresh Start.**

**BPOV**

"No Mummy you can't leave me." My voice was breaking, I tried to hold back the tears and stay strong, but they found a way to seep out from my eyes and crawl down my cheeks.

"Bella, we have no other choice." I didn't understand why she wasn't crying, she held my three bags under her arm, none of the Cullen's had come beside her and Daddy, and now they were leaving me.

"I don't wanna go here!, I wanna stay with you and Daddy and be with the rest of my family, why can't you keep me?" Mummy knelt down to my height, her blonde hair glimmering in the wind as she brushed my brown hair from my face.

"Sweetie, I never wanted to leave you, I wanted to stay with you you're my daughter and I love you with all my heart, but it's not safe for you to be with us, you should be living with a normal family - and have a normal life, but with us you cannot do that." I tilted my head, what was she talking about, they _were_ normal, why was she saying it's not safe to live with them, nothing made sense.

"Bella I need you to remember that you'll always be loved, me and Daddy will always love you, more then anyone in the world, and we'll always be watching you and making sure you're alright, we'll always be with you, and when someone adopts you, and you go on to achieving your dreams, I want you to remember that me and Emmett and so, so, _so _proud of you."Her words where peaceful, even though they didn't make sense, I could tell it was hard for her.

Mummy's chilly arms gave me one last hug and kissed me once on the cheek.

"Bella honey I want you to have this, and I want you to always remember me as your mummy who loved you so much, because I did, and when you're older and you can read, you can finish off this book, and it contains something very important, something you'll need later in life, I love you." Love, Stargirl was passed into my hands, I couldn't see Mummy anymore, she was just a blur in front of my tears.

"Daddy!" Daddy strolled up to me, staring blankly ahead.

"Daddy, you can't leave me, not now, I just learnt how to play the piano!" I pleaded at him.

"Bella, you'll always be perfect, and don't you ever think otherwise, Bella you will always be my little girl." I'd never heard such strong words come from him.

Something stabbed me in my heart, as it crushed into a million tiny pieces.  
My stomach turned, as they turned back around heading back to their car.  
Everything seemed surreal.  
I was just waiting for me to wake up screaming and Mummy to be there swaying me in her arms, telling me. 'it's fine, just another nightmare but I'm here now and everything is okay, you'll be okay.'  
I felt protected, I felt safe just being in her arms, when I know that nothing in the world could hurt if I was with her.  
But that could never happen now.  
I had nobody, but family had gone, my real Mummy and Daddy had died.  
Now I was left, alone, abandoned and un-loved.

* * *

"Are you Bella Swan?" A rich voice said from behind me.  
I turned around to face a girl, maybe 20 or so, long red hair that reached just below her shoulders, it was fizzy and scary like.  
I fiddled around with my book in my hands as I looked up at her.

"I'm Bella Cullen, but I was Bella Swan." I replied in a harsh tone.

"Oh well I'm sorry Bella, I was told to address you as Bella Swan, but if that's the way you'd like it I guess call you Bella Cullen, but only as our little secret the owners don't like me calling the children anything but their names that had been placed on their forms." A wicked smile expanded across her face, making me shiver which worry.

"I'm Victoria, and it's a pleasure to have met you Bella Cullen." A flick of red-hair flashed across my face as she left, giving me a polite smile.

A grabbed a sterling silver tray from the pile and made my way to the diner.  
The orphanage was nice, the dorms were sectioned off to the north part of the building, the offices, play-rooms, diner, and lounges were up at the south end.  
I'd learnt my way around pretty well considering I'd only been here for 2 days.  
Yet that aching pain in my heart was yet to go.  
No one paid any attention to me, besides the care-takers who would regular come and check up on me, from the short convosations we would have it seemed like they were forced to being around me.  
I yearned to be back with my family, their love and humour could all ways make me feel better.  
Not until now did I see how much I'd appreciated having them in my life.  
Also everyone here was a little.. strange, they were all more tanned then my family, no purple shadows under their eyes, they weren't as cold as my family had been, they had a warm touch which made me afraid of them.

"Bella…?" A shy voice drifted from beside me.  
As I turned I noticed a cautious girl around my age standing beside me, her tray already filled up to its total capacity.

"Yeah?" I could have wondered how she knew my name, but I was to lost in thought to really notice.  
I moved up a spot in the long line to the food.

"Did you want some of my food?" She held her plate underneath her chin and gave a pleasant smile. "I filled mine up to much."

"Okay." I smiled and walked off with her to a random table.  
She started to spoon off her some of her chips onto my plate, when I noticed her sparkling Pandora bracelet.

"Oh look I have one of them to my Grand-Mummy and Poppy bou-." I stopped as I pulled my arm back to its original spot and exhaled a long disappointed breath.

"My Mama gave me mine." Her frown matched mine, that's when I realized that I was so upset about my family leaving me that I hadn't realized that so many other children had gone through the same thing I had, or at least somewhat similar.

"What happened…" Her soft voice hesitantly queried.

"Um." I wasn't sure if I could tell her without feeling that throbbing pain again, or me break out in tears.

"When my real Mummy and Daddy died they wanted for me to live with the Cullen's." My lips curved into a smile at the thought of my family.

"Then my new Mummy and Daddy and the rest of my family had to leave me." The girl had her hand on mine.

"I'm sorry, my parents died to two weeks ago." I squeezed her hand as a tear fell from her cheek.

"I'm really sorry too." She rubbed her eye and half-smiled at me.

"I'm Angela by the way, Angela Webber." My face lit up as I repeated her name.

"Angela, that's a beautiful name." I gave her a kind compliment and took my hand from hers.

"Thank you." A smile flashed over her face.

**A/N **so what did you think?  
Any ideas on what else I could do to stir up a bit of trouble, also should Victoria you know.... not be apart of the story? or should I carry on with her?  
Oh and nobody knows Quil and Claire stories?, I got one but it didn't work.  
:), leave reviews?, tell me what you think.  
Oh and I wanna know what you're** favourite couples are, in Twilight that is :).**

x, Sheridan.


	6. When It Rains

**Based on the song, When It Rains - Paramore. **

**A/N **HIYA THERE, how're you all? How's life treating you?  
Thanks so much for everyone and your reviews.  
So I have another question for y'all -be's a Tennessee try-hard-  
What do you want to happen?, would you prefer Bella to be back with the Cullen's when she is older, or would you prefer for her to be back with the Cullen's when she's younger, even if you want her to be with them when she's older, you'll still hear about them, have perspectives of some of the Cullen's.  
You know, but just let me know (:

**Disclaimer; **I'm no Stephenie Meyer, and I'm also not Stephenie Meyer, so I don't own Twilight, ^^ happy? Satisfied? How much longer will these disclaimers go on, can't a girl go through enough?  
Oh, but I did make up Addison and Trent, so that means I own them? :), beat that!

**Chapter 6.  
****When It Rains.**

**BPOV.**

Today was month on the last Saturday was the day when possible parents would come in and view all the orphans, and perhaps adopt a child.

So the big adoption day had finally came, and everyone was very excited.

It was a big day for the orphans because half of them would be leaving and going to a home with a loving and caring others would be left behind, and I was normally apart of that group

of children who were left 's why I dreaded everything about adoption day, especially the fear of separating from Angela, my only 'd grown as close as 4-year olds could be in the past 7

months I had been seeing Angela walking my way, I gave a small smiled and way.

"Hey, Angie."

A look of gloom was washed all over her face, I softly touch her hand and grabbed it giving her a small squeeze, she then squeezed it back.

"Bell, I don't want you to go." This made me silent, I looked at her feeling her misery, but I hadn't understood why she thought I was going to leave.

"Angie, I'm not leaving you, and I never will." I replied without even thinking I pulled her into a hug, frowning as I watched the adults flood in through the front doors.

Angie plaster a fake smile across her face, but it quickly vanished.

"Bell you have more chances then me… do you want to go?" She asked cautiously and slowly.

I hesitated for a slight minute before I could properly answer her question.

"I only want to go to a good family, and even if I do I'd never leave you!" I pouted and shook my head in mock sadness.

"Me either, Bell, we'll stay together forever?" She asked and I gave her an enthused smile which seemed to lift her spirits.

"Of course." Angie looked down and nodded in understandment, she then let go of my hand.

Angie rubbed a tear from her eye, then raised her shaky un-stable hand pointing to a young couple heading towards us.

"They're coming over here." Her weary voice had me worried.

"It's okay, Angie." I tried to convince her, yet I couldn't even fully convince myself of that.

The couple slowly made their way over to us, as I waited for them to say something, Angela shook beside me.

I decided to break the awkward silence and introduced ourselves. "I'm Bella and this is Angie."

I peered up at the strangers, then I peeked at Angie from the corner of my eye.

She finally nodded, then Angie waved. "Hello." She was now looking down, and the tension was horrible.

"Oh look at you two, so cute holding each other." The woman had curly blonde hair with green eyes, wasn't nearly as beautiful as my previous mum, but she was still beautiful.

"I am Addison and this is my fiancé Trent." She gave me a smile, and I couldn't help but smile back.

**RPOV.**

"Edward, could you keep it down!" My shouts frightened Bella's dog Santiago, which just made me feel more miserable, even though I thought I'd reached my limits of this depression.

The piano playing stopped, as I sighed and curled my legs up, wrapping my arms around them.

"Rosie, come on you have to do something, we need to hunt, or at least take some blood from Carlisle's blood storage unit." Emmett was right, I hadn't been for a hunt in 5 weeks, and

the months before that I'd hardly had the motive to be able to catch a deer.

"Can you get me some from Carlisle's study?" I intentionally lowered my head, not wanting to show Emmett my dark eyes, in case he changed his mind and wanted to take me on a more

enhanced hunt for blood.

"Here you are Rose." Emmett was already into my room and handed me four large bags of blood and a cup.I snatched the blood and ripped open the corner, sucking it into my mouth.

Before I knew it I'd finished the four bags, and it quenched my thirst.

"Thanks, Em." I looked at my reflection in the mirror, my eyes had a tinge of gold around the rim, and they were more golden as time passed.

I patted back my hair, it was tangled and tatty.

I'd always been superior to everyone else I had laid eyes one.

More prettier, more graceful, and generally just better than everyone else.

I was so deeply self-absorbed and shallow, but that little girl changed me.

She wasn't a normal girl, she had lost her parents and she still found a way to be happy without them, even though she loved them so much.

I should probably be more like her, learn to adapt to a life with-out her, but I couldn't bring myself to think those thoughts.

I needed to be with my daughter, after-all that's what Bella wanted she wanted to be my daughter, why else would she have called me her Mum?

"Em." I whispered, he laid behind me, twirling a piece of my hair around his finger.

"Rose?" Emmett snapped out of his trance and looked at me.

"Where's Edward?" I knew that his mind-reading skills would bust me.

"He stepped out after you… spoke to him." I nodded as got up and stuck a brush through my hair, not really caring about how it was styled.

"Rose?" Emmett's voice seemed thrilled. "What's happening?, where're you going." I had to quickly make up a lie, I had to keep this from my husband, I knew he wouldn't support it.

"I'm just going into town, don't worry, I'll take Alice with me." I knew that she'd totally be in on this, plus I'd need her visions, to keep it discreet.

"Alright, well see you soon?" I shook my head.

"Knowing Alice she'll probably want to go shopping while I'm in my good mood, so it might be awhile, we might even book a hotel and have a girls night out, would you be okay with that

Emmy Bear?" I grabbed my jacket from the bed and waited for his response.

"Of course.. Well you's to have fun." Alice was my perfect alibi.

I walked calmly out from my room and into Alice's.

I grabbed her and walked her out of her room.

"Come with me." I whispered.

Once we were outside and far enough away from the house so no one could hear, I started to explain my plan.

"Alright so we need to go get Bella, she needs to be with her family."

* * *

**BPOV.**

"Bell, I really like them." Angie had a tiny smile on her face, as I smiled hopefull back at her.

"Me to, Angie." I giggled and watched Addison and Trent walking back to us, with two drinks in both their hands.

"Here you are, Bella, Angie." Addison handed us both a drink of cordial.

"Thank you." Our voices chimmed together as we then laughed at each other taking sips of our drinks.

Addison and Trent were the last two to be here.

Everyone else had gone home, and as I predicted most of the orphans had been adopted.

Melissa, Craig, Emily, Charles, William and Kasey had all been adopted, they were all my age around 13 more kids my age had been adopted but I hadn't known their names.

Lots of children older then me had been adopted, and more then half of the babies now had families as well.

Something made me think today was my lucky day, but I don't know why.

"So, Angela and Bella, Addison and I were discussing future arrangements." I became confused as I wiped away some hair.

"Sweeties we'd like to adopt you, that is if you'd like to be our daughters."

My heart stopped, not literally but their was now that aching pain back in my stomach.

I was wanted to be a daughter, and a _sister? _My best friend would be my sister?, I'd have a family again?

How could I say no?, but how could I be sure that I wasn't going to loose them, like I had with my other families.

Angela had already accepted their offer and now they were waiting on me.

I gulped and studied both their faces, both filled with excitement, Angela was beyond happy.

"I.." I couldn't finish my sentence, I was so flattered at their proposal.

**A/N **so what do you think?  
Did you like it? The ending is pretty broad, so any number of things could happen.  
What would suggest should happen?  
I'd like to hear your thoughts.  
Plus I might'n be able to update this weekend as I am going to a wedding [i've never been to a wedding before how cool! i've got curlers in my hair waiting to see what the result looks like xD.]

x, Sheridan.

p.s did you know Selena Gomez is taller than Lea Michele !! like by 3 feet.

wow, i love them both.


	7. Worth Fighting For

**A/N** This is just kinda a filler chapter, until I've figured out more of the plot and stuff, sorry its not that good :S. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, your thoughts mean so much to me and I'm glad I know that you's like the this chapter will meet everyone's expectations, and sorry to those people who didn't want this to happen (: but that's just that way I roll.

**Disclaimer; **No I don't own Twilight, but you know what I think? We should ALL write into Stephenie Meyer telling her about this site? (: and she can see how much we adore her, and MAYBE she can write us some fan fictions, and she can put up a claimer!!

**Chapter 7.  
****Worth Fighting For.**

**BPOV.**

My hair was up in hair two piggy-tails, and Addison had gone to go get the curling iron to lots of tiny ringlets in my hair.

Apparently I was suppose to look cute for when I was meeting Addison's -now my- said, quote 'there was no way Bella could possibly be any cuter.' but Addison reminded me of a certain

somebody who used to love fiddling around with me.

"Hold still darling." Addison gracefully walked back into the room with a curling iron in her hand.I played with the strap of my overalls as she curled my hair, glancing over at Angie who

was doing the same thing I got bored and let go.

"When're they coming." I whined, we'd been ready for hours, except for the hair of course.

"They'll be here soon, sweetie." Angie's face lit up at that."Their not going to like me." I frowned and crossed over my arms being an ignorant.

"Of course they will Bella, why wouldn't they like you?" Addy fluffed up my hair, then came down to my size.

"Because…" I turned my head as she came closer.

"Oh Bella, you know they'll love you just as much as I do." Addison placed in a pink head-band a gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I sighed with relief, hopefully this time wouldn't be like the last two; ending up in separation.

I figured that I should be at least grateful that a family wanted me

I'd only been here for 3 days, it didn't feel like home yet.

I missed my princess bedroom, mine and Daddy's mid-night snacks, even though we'd normally get busted by Esme.

Alice's returning home parties from her shopping trips in Paris.

Always having a snuggle with my Mummy in front of the warm fire.

But that was all nothing now, I'd never be that comfortable with my family to be able to do the stuff I'd do with the Cullen's.

**RPOV.**

"Excuse me." I had a feeling I was close to having Bella back with me.

Which made me so happy.

It had taken Alice and I a few days to fly over to Forks from Alaska.

But now I was at the orphanage where we'd left Bella.

"Could you please inform me of where Isabella Swan is."I inspected my finger-nails as the boy behind the counter typed away on his computer.

"I'm sorry you're looking for Isabella Swan, she's been adopted." I clenched my teeth together -ADOPTED! Had Alice seen this, and if she had why didn't she tell me?

"She was adopted three days ago Ms." My eyes darted over to the man.

"Well could you be ever so kind as to tell me their address."

"I'm sorry, that's classified."

"Please, if you could just tell me, I promise I'll be forever in your debt." I fluttered my eyelids, and gave him a kind smile.

"'er yeah sure, I mean no I'm sorry we're not allowed to give out that kind of information if you just ask th-."

"No, its fine its just that she's my little sister, my mother told me she'd adopted her, but she had to wait for me to get down here to make sure that I'd be ready for her party."

"Well she did say something about the whole family coming down to meet her."

"Yes, and you see my mum moved, and forgot to give me the address, just like how she forgot to tell me, you see she's so forget-fall." I pouted my lips and looked at Alice.

"This is best friend, she's come down to meet her as well.""Well your mother Addison Michele, new address is 5 Rankin Road, Forks." I nodded and thanked him as Alice and I made my way out of the orphanage.

**BPOV.**

"Addison, they here!" I yelled across the room as she quickly rushed from her seat to open the door.

Angie and I sat, legs crossed in the middle of the floor with our two Barbie dolls.

Addison opened the door and I let out a sudden gasp, my Barbie fell to the floor and I looked at the open door, in shock.

"Bella dear." Rosalie came rushing in through the room, Addison looked cautiously at her.

"Mu - Rosie?" I almost let it slip, but corrected myself in time.

Rosalie looked offended.

"You, called me Rosie?" Her beautiful face tilted to the side as she picked me up.

"Why didn't you call me Mummy sweetie?" Addison's face twisted as she charged up to us.

"You're the one who left her!"

"What's it to you!""Stop fighting Addison, Rosie, don't fight."

"Can I please speak to Bella, alone." Rosalie requested from Addison, she paused but then nodded her head.

"Fine, but don't be too long, my parents will be here shortly."

Rosalie carried me into the other room, and I covered my face with my curls.

"Bella, you don't have to do that, I want to see your pretty face darling." Rosie pulled back my hair, then smiled.

"Rosie, why'd you leave me?" Her face was now sad, as I frowned.

"Bella, I didn't have a choice, I can't tell you now, but I promise someday you'll know - anyway, we have to go now come on, Alice is waiting outside, you're coming back with us."

"I'm, you're, back?" I stumbled across each word, trying to find the right ones to fit into my sentence.

"Yes, don't worry, I'm sure Addison will understand."

"But you left me, I was so upset." "Sweetie I'm here now though, and if we don't go now we'll be busted."

It certainly seemed like a good idea, being with the Cullen's again, how could I pass up on that opportunity.

"Alright, I'll come." My soft giggles filled the room of silence.

"What about Angie?, I can't leave her!"

"Don't worry, its not the last you'll see of her." Rosalie opened up the window and put me on her back, as we climbed out.

**A/N** So what did you think?, I'm think that maybe Rosalie takes her to a random house they bought [cause they're rich] and only Bella, Rosalie and Alice live there?.  
But then Emmetts all worried about Rosalie, and so on.  
Oh and by the way, my first wedding was SOO fun, we danced to Shania Twain xD, does anyone else love her? Or is it just me.

And guess what!

I'm 1 inch taller then Hayley Williams, the same height as Lea Michele and Demi Lovato, 2 inches shorter then Miley Cyrus and 3 inches shorter then Selena Gomez!, wooo.

x, leave some reviews?


	8. Learning Secrets

**A/N **So here's the next chapter, I tried to make it the best it could be in a quick time, what do you thinks going to happen next? Hey?Also any suggestions?, oh and if you're a Beta or know of a good one, could you please inform me (: thanks.  
Oh and sorry its so short, next one I promise will be so much longer.

**Disclaimer; **No I don't own Twilight.

**Chapter 8.  
Learning Secrets.**

**RPOV.**

It had been 2 months since I'd taken Bella away from her adoptive mother.

I know it was wrong, but what else could I do?, she belonged with me, not with that family.I would be forever grateful that they gave my baby girl a home for when she didn't have a family.

But now she's back with her rightful family, the ones her deceased parents wanted her to be with.

Not that we could ever let Carlisle, Esme or Edward know.

"Emmett!" I watched as my husband slowly made his way from Bella's bedroom out to the kitchen where I was cooking her dinner.

"Emmett there you are." I stood with my hand on my hip.

"Hey Rosie, what'd you want me for me and Bella were just having a tea party." A laugh escaped my lips as I imagined my goof of a husband having a tea-party with my clever four-year old I spotted the tint of red lip stick across his lips.

"Em, just make sure you bring Bella out soon her dinners almost ready." Emmett gave me a small nod and ran straight down the hall to Bella's bedroom.

**BPOV.**

"No Daddy you have to sit with your legs crossed, but elegantly." I proposed a suggestion and then demonstrated how to do it.

Yet me didn't manage to well.

I walked over to the dressing table I'd gotten for my birthday and grabbed the bright red lip stick from it.

"Bella, what're you - ." I twisted up the stick and physically explained how to pucker your lips.

"Then I'll put the lip-gloss on, and Alice can help me get you dressed." Emmett's eyes widened at the idea.

"Bella I'm happy for you to dress me, but please don't bring Alice into your evil plan!" Daddy picked me up, laying me over his shoulder.  
I banged my fists onto his back.

"No daddy! Let go!, I want to go get Alice." I laughed as he sat me back on my feet.

I was quick to run over to Alice's room.

"Alice quick!" I gestured my hand towards my room, before Daddy could come and get me.

Jasper helped up Alice and she was quick to my side.

"Bella, you go grab my cosmetic bag from the bathroom, the one with silver and pink lines over the blue background, then meet me in your room." I ran out of the room to go fetch Alice's toiletries bag.

**1 YEAR LATER.**

**Bella; 5 years old.**

Fircrest's Preschool were starting to teach me to read.

I'd started Preschool 3 weeks ago, I'd wished that the rest of my family could have seen me go off, my little Dora backpack, my uniform and a great big nervous smile on my face.

I had missed Esme, Carlisle and Edward, I didn't understand why I couldn't go see them, why they couldn't live with Mummy, Daddy, Alice, Jasper and I.

I wanted them to come live in Fircrest with us, but apparently they couldn' weren't the only people I'd missed, I missed Angie, my best friend, my adoptive 'd been my only friend the

whole time I'd been in the orphanage, whatever the matter was she'd help me feel better, when I missed my family or she missed hers we'd cry together, talk about it.

She was the best friend I had and ever will have had.

"Bella, come sit with me." Tash waved her hand over to me, as she was sitting beside Sheridan who had her face in a book, they'd had a head-start on learning to read before I did, their parents suggested it.

"Hi." I pulled out my chair and sat beside the two.  
Then Ms. Molten came up to me, passing me my workbook, which had scribble over it, it made me partly embarrassed at how silly I could be even I was bored.

"Tash, Sheridan, Bella can you go sit on the floor, we're about to start." She ran a hand through my hair and I gave her a smile, following her orders.

**3 weeks later.**

"MUMMY!, DADDY!, look, look!" I waltzed in through the door and jumped into Daddy's lap.

"What is it sweetie?" Mummy gave me a kiss on my blushed cheek, and so did Daddy.

"I can read!, I can read!" I yelled, as Alice and Jasper walked into the room, hand in hand.

"Look." As I opened my book I glanced over the words and started to read aloud. "There was once a cat named; Harry and it was a very naughty cat."  
A wide smile spread across my face.

"Well done Bella, I'm so proud of you." Alice danced over and pecked me on the other cheek.

"Wow Bells, but I still get to read you your bedtime stories." I shook my head in acceptance and hugged him.

After I'd been given my congratulations I went to my room, trying to find my book.

Love, Stargirl.

I'd wanted to read some of it, after I'd learned how to read a little.

I could at least give it a go, what did I have to loose?

My hand reached down underneath my bed, searching for the book.

"Yes." Giggling as I opened the book a note fell out.

I opened it, smoothing out the creased lines.

It had my Mummy's handwriting scrawled over it, her perfect writing.

As I began to read.

_"Dearest Bella -"_

**A/N **I'm really sorry its not that good, I've just been dying to get updates in quickly, because I just want you guys to read it all at once. Tell me if they're not that good, should I take more time and put a lot of effort into it?, Also I'm looking for a Beta.  
Any takers?

Oh and yes I did add myself into my fan fiction, with my best friend. XD.

x, Sheridan.


	9. Passion For A Certain Somebody

**A/N **Hey guys, what're y'all up to?  
Getting close to Halloween, what're you's going as, I be;s going as Alex Russo.  
I'm doing a UNICEF halloween if everything works out okay.  
So here's the next chapter, thanks to everyone who reviewed, I've got heaps!  
It means SO MUCH!!!!  
I love you's all.  
btw, I'm doing an assigment on Dallas, anybody live in Dallas, Texas?  
If you do or have message me, we'll be friends.

**Disclaimer; **I don't own Twilight, no sir.

**Chapter 9.  
BPOV.**

**Passion For A Certain Somebody.**

I stared blankly down at the piece of paper, not knowing what this tiny insignificant piece of paper held for my future, what kind of secret I was about to be in on, you might say my life could, would, and never will be the same.

_"- As I am writing this I'm hoping you understand that I didn't have any choice but to leave you, my Bella I need you to have an open mind about this, I'm not aware of your age, but if you've found this, it is obviously the road you weer meant to take, destiny has lead you to this note.  
Now Bella, you mustn't tell anyone this, not even the person you're closest to.  
Bella, me and my family aren't like normal families, we're different.  
If you may not have noticed, we don't eat food, and we're very cold to touch, from the time when we've had you we had to deny what we were, try and convince you that we're normal, but its time for you to know, that we're - vampires.  
Bella we're not the type that would eat you, they're nomadic vampires and you must be very -"_

I couldn't read anymore, Mummy was just lying, vampires weren't real.

I'm sure I would've noticed their fangs, coffins, or better yet their high-neck vampires were fictional anyway.

"Mummy!" I called for her and in a flash she was inside my bedroom, casually glaring over at me, a smirk painted over her wonderful face.

"Why do you say you're a vampire." Her expression become bare and blank."I - Bella, you read that?" As she finished her comment, Alice scampered in through my bedroom door, having a stunned expression o her face.

I watched as their mouth move quickly, yet no speech was to be heard.

"Bella, I think we need to have a talk, if you could please come into the living room with Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and I." Her eyes sparkled, and gave me the sense this was something serious.

**8 YEARS LATER; BELLA 13.**

"Bella, Bella, its time to wake up sweetie." I heard Alice's bell like voice ring above me, I shook my head twice and stuffed a pillow over my head, she didn't take the hint.

"Bella you need to get ready for when Carlisle, Esme and Edward come, they'll be here in two hours, you want to look nice for our gathering don't you."

A sudden gush of cold air hit my body as Alice whipped off my sheets.

"Alright, alright I'm getting up, just give me a _human _minute of two."

Alice still treated me like a child, she still thinks of me as that little 2-year old who was adopted into her family, I wasn't dependant of her, and I didn't seem to show her any signs as to make her think this way, so I was still clue-less to her behaviour.

Or maybe it was a vampire thing, maybe I'll forever be the baby of the family, and them still fussing over me when I'm 18.

Didn't they realize that one day I was going to be like them, immortal.

Not that they approved of that.

**EPOV**

Carlisle clan had been separated 8 years ago, we'd always been confounded by why Aice and Rosalie had mysteriously disappeared, we'd always had our suspicions of course mostly to do with Bella, but after time the excuses hardly seemed important.

After Jasper and Emmett left I'd prompted the suggestion that we maybe go find them yet, Carlisle always advised we should leave them to their own business.

But after a call from Rosalie several days ago, Carlisle settled on the decision to move back to Washington.

I personally was over Alaska, so maybe this would be better, moving in with the rest of the family, maybe getting back to the way things were.

"Edward honey, we're here." Esme's voice floated from the seat behind me.

I smiled and folded over my book, I couldn't make my attitude conving, how could I bare to live with all these happy couples again?

Sure, I was thrilled to be with my family, but living in Alaska for the past years, I've been fine with just Carlisle and Esme's love and occasionally a few moment with the Denali clan couples.

Yet full-time, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper affection and passion for each other would be hard.

But whatever fate had in store for me, I'm sure I could wait.

Soul searching hadn't been working out to well struggling for a soul purpose in life.

Carlisle had never heard of Firest before, which was surprising considering how long his lived on this earth.

Esme's head was turned to the beautiful, secluded house to the east.

We all, in sequence got out from Carlisle's car and head towards Rosalie's home, the house we were soon to move into.

It was truly remarkable just the kind of house Rosalie would buy, one that would be superior to the rest.

We walked in through the gate and I spotted a girl sitting in a rocking chair, and sure enough it was Bella.

Her eyes glinted in the sun, her beautiful brown eyes were scanning back and forth, then I noticed she was clutching a book 'Wuthering Heights' but now my focus was back on her.

Bella's lips, plump and full, shifted together as she was reading.

She was so, exquisite, I couldn't be thinking this way though, all I wanted to do was take her into my embrace.

She was _how old? 13, or 12,_ I could barely remember.

My ears perked up at the sound of familiar classical music, she had head-phones in, and she was listening to Claire De Lune, she was listening to the Debussy album I'd given her.

"Oh, hey guys." Her elegant voice expressed as she swiftly raised herself from her seat.

Bella's hair curled down behind her shoulders, and matched her perfect angel face.

She was the exact definition of beauty.

There was no denying that.

**A/N **So that was just kind of a glimpse of what happened when Alice and Rosalie left, Edward beginning to have feelings for his soul-mate, Bella.  
'er what'd you think, I tried my best to sound a bit like Edward xD, props to Stephenie Meyer who could write in his prespective.  
Thanks y'all.  
**please review.**

x, Sheridan.


	10. Love?

**A/N** HEY GUYS! I'm appalled at how long it took me to write this!, -coughs; I had some writers block, but thank you so much for all your reviews.

**Dinamart95**HAHA, yeah she's was SOOO young but Bella's Edward's singer so its kinda like an imprint, which is normal for Jake and Nessie, so why not B/E just what I though ;]. Also I think she'll find out next chapter.

**Disclaimer; **No, I'm pretty sure I don't own Twilight, or maybe I do and I just don't know it yet, but I'll be sure to keep y'all updated .

**Chapter. 10  
Love?  
**

Weeks turned to Months, Months turned to Years, and eventually those Years passed by rapidly coming to a sudden halt.

My life seemed to slow down this past week.

Life was tediously dragging everything out, of course I knew why.

My 15th birthday wasn't to far away, and the trepidation was gruesome.

I loathe all things that lead to me being the main source of attention.

It wasn't just my birthday that worried me, it was the fact that we had moved.

I was going back to Forks, my parents decided that I should be back in my home town.

I'd be able to be with my previous friends, close to my real parents graves, and also Alice and Esme were in need of a new house to adorn.

Just to add onto the anxiety, I'd been asked to accompany a friend to a dinner party with his parents, as a first date.

The Cullen's had been so great about everything, once they'd move back in with Mum, Dad, Jasper, Alice and I, everything seemed to fit together, like a perfect puzzle, each piece constructed into a flawlessly defined fragment to correspond with the next piece.

Of course things had changed, I had been informed of the Volturi, Carlisle had been teaching me his knowledge of the Volturi, Volterra, and vampire laws.

How I had to be cautious of who I was around, and to have an ideal justification to be able to explain myself to any part of the Volturi if they were to find out I knew about the vampire world.

They'd been awfully supportive of each decision I made, whether good or bad, they knew that I needed to live normal life - as normal as it could get -, I needed to make normal errors, learn from them, and gain strength, confidence and also knowledge.

Which was easy with all the mature adults I was around, immortal adults that is, that've been through decades of each era and knew pretty much everything through first hand experience.

Apart from Edward, the Cullen's had adjusted to the life-style of having a mortal in their family.

Edward - Edward I couldn't put my finger on, the past two years I'd been living with him, he had barely created a convosation with me, never showed any interest in what I was doing, it seemed like he hated me.

Yet once I'd informed him about my date with; Ryan, that's when he started to become defensive of me, he never failed to confuse me.

"EDWARD!" My shouts were loud enough to hurt my throat, and even though they wouldn't need to be loud, they brought in the rest of my family inside.  
I strolled over to my mum throwing evil glances at Edward.

"Mum, can you tell Edward to stop -." Edward was quick to cut my off.

"I just don't think she's old enough, she's only 15 and -." Emmett then cut Edward off, this was getting popular tonight.

"Edward, you need to give it a rest, alright." His hand was place on Emmett's shoulder.

I twisted around to see Alice standing right behind me, her eyelashes fluttered down at me, in a pleased way, a proud smile grew over her face, and I could tell what she was thinking, even if I didn't have the abilities Edward had.

The ensemble Alice had established for my special first date, was as-per-usual, astonishing.

Alice had conjured up seven amazing dress', in the end it came to my opion.

So I chose Laundry Dress, by Design Strapless Ombre Dress.

It was uterrly breath-taking I thought, it was strapless empire waist ombre silk gauze dress - Alice seems to be rubbing off on me -

The colours faded as the dress lowered, and the material shimmered under the light.

Alice thought it was ironic that I should choose a dress that sparkled.

Then I had randomly chose a pair of shoes, and according to Alice I have such fashion sense to pick shoes that were Jimmy Choo Eliza's.

The scarlet shoes completed my outfit, with the help of a Nature Lover's Necklace by Botanicalbird.

Even though Alice preferred the Betsey Johnson Strapless Sequin Dress, - which just so happened to be the most expensive dress - with Louboutin Watersnake High-heels.

"Thanks Al." It was a gentle utter but enough for Alice to softly give me a kiss on my bright red blushed cheeks, which matched my shoes.

Edward was still pacing around the room nervously, I'd wondered why he was so paranoid about me having a date.

It didn't make sense why he was making such an ernormous fuss over it.

Esme's hand tugged at my arm, her braclet flicked my wrist which shutter in pain, since the small rubys were so harshly cut.

"Bella - I think Edward would like you to go with him for a moment, and just explain a little about the situation." Her voice was a soothing to my soul, soft and delecate, as I was caught up in her perfetion I swiftly walked over to Edward.

Without hesitation his hand pushed softly at my back, leading me up the stair-case to his bedroom.

"Bella." Edward remained standing, but I sat down on his sofa, with my legs crossed, intriuged at what he had to say.

"Yes?" I shivered at the sound of my ugly voice so coarse compared to his.

"Bella, I'm not quite sure how to put this, because you see whatever context I use it in, it will still seem strange, one way or another - Bella, I'm not sure how or why it happened, I'm not even sure why it didn't happen earlier, all I know is that, when I returned to Washington and captured a glimpse of you, something changed, Esme has labeled it a love, you being my _singer, _and Carlisle says the same thing, but Bella what I am feeling for you is stronger then love, its more like true love, and its kind of hard to explain, and I don't mind if you don't feel the same way but-."

He could've possibly stopped because of my expression, he could've stopped because he had a sudden reliaztion.

But from the moment he mentioned the word love, a look of shock crossed my face.

I'd never given any thought to being with Edward, I suppose knowing him for such a long time could alter that, but it actually made sense, the way he'd been acting, it _made sense_ I'd never felt that way about him, but now, him saying it made me certain I was now %110 sure that I could feel the same way for him.

**A/N **So what do you guys think?Is it to lame for Bella to be like that? also should I put up pictures of like the dress and shoes that she wore? coz' i have pictures.  
And also please **review **simple 'that was good' and stuff makes my day, so do it!  
:)

x, Sheridan.


	11. Questo è Amore

**A/N **Oh hey guys! So NEW MOON in like 12 days!!!! woo, but anyway I'd just like to say thanks to all my reviewers! its means a stack! And sorry its so short just kind of a filler chapter.

**Disclaimer;** Don't own zee Twilight.

**Chapter. 10**

**_Questo __è_ A_more_  
**

Edward Cullen, when you think about him, your mind goes all over the place.

As his explanation came to a solid end, my breathing had become erratic.

Whilst I tried to pace my breathing to a normal velocity, I observed Edward's face.

Although it didn't display any sign of emotion, I was still able to comprehend and have a decent idea of what he was thinking.

_That I didn't love him back..._

_"_Edward." I began, several conversations raced through my mind, at random I chose one. "You've always been much more of an brother then anything else -." I checked to make sure Edward wasn't getting the wrong idea.

"I suppose this could be because I've know you since the young age of 2, yet now knowing how you feel about me maybe I feel the same way."

Edward looked bedazzled, his eyes were widened to their maximum capacity.

A rapid blink of head-lights streamed in through the window, causing me to jump, but Edward stiffen.

Ryan, I had forgotten all about him, the dinner, our date.

I winced at the touch of Edwards bitter skin, it scattered through my body giving me a jolt of shock.

"Edward, please be cool about this, everything'll work out." I hushed turning to the door, racing down the stair-case to the door where a echoing door-bell sung.

"Ryan, hi." Without pause he gracefully stepped closer.

"Bella, you look - wow, just beautiful." Alice's arm twisted above her chest, a smirk written across her face.

"Thank you, you look -." I squinted my eyes, scanning his outfit, he was wearing cowboy boots, denim jeans, a black suit coat, with a lime pigment or possibly forest green tie, my guess was he'd indiscriminately chosen out the things at the top of the drawer, and I was fair sure the coat hadn't even been ironed, what with all the creases and crinkles.

Yet I was being to dis-respectful, who was I to judge somebody about their outfits, after all they had free will.

"- Sharp, you scrub up pretty great." Ryan was clearly flattered by my compliment as he now had cerise coloured cheeks, simular to the way my cheeks normally blushed in the colour of dark pink.

"Are you ready to go?" Before I was able to confirm that, I looked back at Edward to ensure he wasn't being over the top.

"Yes, bye guys, I'll be back before 10, ok." Edward tentatively held his hand up to hurry us off, without his huge grin I would've suspected he was being rude.

"Mum, dad this is Bella, Bella these are my parents; Janey and Todd." Ryan seemed thrilled for me to be meeting his parents for the first time, me not so ecstatic, Ryan was defiantly getting the wrong idea.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Alistar." I crammed my body into the tiny car, wedging both my legs into the tiny corner that they barely fitted into, I plastered a convicing smile over my face.

"Pleasure to meet you Bella." Todd elegantly spoke twisting his head around to see me before he started up the car.

* * *

"Mum, Dad? - Edward." I waltzed through the opened doors, focusing my vision on the three silhouettes sitting side by side in the dim shadows of the night.

"I'm back... if that isn't obvious." I pondered through my thoughts, they didn't turn back once to see me, it was as if they were ignoring me, disregarding my presence.

My head flew around to the clock, slowly ticking away indicating that seconds were briskly passing.

"MUM, DAD!" My voice was now a screech, as I got aggravated.

"Why are you igroning me!" I growled sitting beside my Mum, nudging her a little afraid as to do so.

Her head spontaneously snapped around her gloomy red eyes staring back at mine, absorbed in startle-ment I re-framed from moving.

It wasn't the warm loving face of my mother, it was the strange face of a young girl who was staring back at me.

I became stiff as a jolt of agony dripped through me, my eyes were fixed shut trying to bare the un-tolerable pain.

Then suddenly it - stopped.

My eyes fluttered trying to open, they were a little sore but that was the only hurt left in my body; I'd just thought I was in pain?

There was a girl sitting beside me an evil smirk across her face, making me more afraid.

"Fear not child -" She was had very thin with lank pale brown hair that was trimmed short, she was rather slim and adrogynous, with a beautiful face, full lips and the voice of a child.

"I am Jane, Jane Volturi." Her small hand wavered to the boy to the right, he showed an amazing comparsion to; Jane, but had darker hair.

"This is my brother; Alec, and this is Aro." Carlisle had warned me about Aro, he was able to read peoples history through their mind all he had to do was touch me, thats when his hand extended out towards me.

I refused to touch it, I needed to keep my thoughts to myself, thats when Carlisle's excuse popped up into my mind again.

"Bella we know, and you being such an un-reliable human, means we cannot trust you, therefore we need to erase of your existence to keep our well-being and secret safe."

My nerves stuck up, I was shaking each inche of my body was quivering with fear more each second.

"No, you don't understand! I'll keep your secret you can trust me, I'd never tell anyone I promise." Janes head flicked back to Alec and Aro, a few murmurs could be heard, but I couldn't make it out.

**A/N **So leave your review?, thanks.


	12. A Breathless Night

**A/N** Hi guys, sorry this isn't very long, I just needed to get this idea out of my head, and I really couldn't think of any way of making it longer, so anyway here it is! I hope you enjoy it. Oh and by the way, WHO LOVED NEW MOON!!!? i did, i know that's for sure.

**Disclaimer; **I'm not the owner of Twilight or any characters in this fanfiction.

**Chapter 12.  
A Breathless Night.**

**BPOV.**

The rope was tangled around my wrists, each time I tried to wriggled my hands from the clench the more it itched at my skin, the sharp strings

hanging out from the rope would crawl along my skin irritating it, my hands were covered in a harsh bright red from the rope.

The room was dark and gloomy I couldn't see past the darkness, I was also alone which had me concerned that they could walk in any minute,  
and do god-knows-what.

My body was shaking, my teeth chattered together and my fingers became numb.

It was freezing, I was nervous and I didn't know where I was.

I could feel my heart start to flutter faster, I could hear it beating through my chest, I could hear footsteps advance towards me, even though

they were only light sweeps of a thin material I could still make out that it was somebody approaching me.

The light seeped in through the crack of the opening door, a red eye glistened in the through the crack, it darted around the room until it found  
me.

"Isabella." Her sharp voice floated into the room, as her body followed.

I shifted my legs so I was firmly holding them to my body, I glared up at her un-sure of what she was going to do.

"Aro will see you now." Her head didn't even move as she spoke, she just shifted off still keeping her eyes locked on mine.

With hesitation I forced my legs to come to a stand.

Jane walked gracefully out of the room, I followed behind her watching as her short hair swaying back and forth.

I raised my fist up to mouth, my bracelet scratched against my dress, pulling a thread from the cloth, Jane's head snapped back to face me.

An evil glare was given, she harshly grabbed my wrist tugging me the rest of the way.

"Oh my dearest Bella." His voice seemed pleased, maybe even tremendously proud of having captured me.

I shifted my feet so I was now on my left foot, I gave him a convicing smile even though I was sure he could see through my attempt.

"Aro." My voice was hoarse, like my throat had suddenly turned to rust.

I could see beside him sat Jane, on the left side, then two un-familiar people - or vampires according to their pale skin and dark circles underneath

their red eyes -.

"I am Marcus." His voice was much or a slur, I could only just make out what he was saying, I gave a nod un-sure of how I should be acting in this

situation.

"And I am Caius." He was the youngest looking one, almost translucent skin which matched his pale blonde hair.

My gaze was broken once Aro's sharp voice tore my attention away.

"Bella, its such a shame that we have to do what we are about to do." I could hear a faint argument echoing down from the hall-way, Aro's eyes

were now looking down the corridor aswell.

"The Cullen's shall see what shall happen if they choose to tell another mortal about the vampire world." In entered a distraught Alice with

Jasper.

"We have chosen to bring only Edward, Alice, Jasper and Carlisle only so they can have full impact of the situation."

Jasper and Alice were both being handled by three large and muscular vampires, they were both struggling to be released from their grasp I

knew then that they wouldn't be able to escape and be able to save me from this nightmare, behind their dark red eyes were horror, fear, fear for

loosing me. I didn't want them to feel any guilt, but I knew Alice always would, it was apart of who she is.

"Edward." My voice broke as he was brought into the room Carlisle was shortly behind him being dragged in by the arms, I knew even his strength wouldn't be able to save me.

"Bella I'm so sorry this is all my fault." Edward's eyes began rolling back so now only the white was visible, then I realized it was Jane doing the harm.

"STOP!" I screamed hating to see Edward in pain, Jane's power contiued to play effect on Edward.

Aro thrusted himself from his chair gracefully pouncing towards me in one swift movement, he then placed a hand on my cheek.

I gasped feeling a rush of cold air enter my body, his hands were ice cold, colder then any of the Cullen's.

I checked back to Edward who was still being tortured by Jane.

A tear fell from my eye, it dragged out across my face, leaving a pale trail of salt-water.

"_I love you, Edward." _I whispered as Aro fiercly pushed me across the room.

"Goodbye Isabella." Aro's razor-sharp fingernails scraped against my cheeks skin as blood oozed out from the wounds, each vampire was now suddenly ravenous.

looking at me their gazes worried me.

Aro heaved me against the other side of the room, I felt something jagged enter my back.

My eyes began to flutter to a shut, I felt the world disappearing as I began falling in and out of consciousness.

The sound of an angel could be heard before I fell back to the ground.

_'i love you to Bella.'_  
"Heaven." I breathed my voice only a small murmur.

**A/N **There it is, hopefully it won't take me as long to write the next one, leave a review and it would be highly appreciated.  
Feel free to message me, OH! and happy thanksgiving for yesterday xD, from Australia**.**


	13. Having Faith

I**A/N **Thanks to everyone who's read this story, so here's the 13th chapter, :) End of my authors note.

**Disclaimer; **I don't own Twilight, never have, never will.

**Chapter. 13.  
Having Faith.**

I knew that my ending was near, I knew that as soon as I noticed Edward's pained face entering the room, besides from that, my whole night  
had been a blur.

As soon as my eyes were forced shut by the aching sound sound of Esme's squeals, I knew I wasn't going to live as long as I thought I would've.

My eyes were still shut tight, a shining light was slowly pacing around in the dark-ness, I felt the need to reach out a place a finger on it.

As much as I tried, I couldn't move, it was like I had an invisible rope bound around me.

Then suddenly the force making me un-able to move slowly disappeared.

I could feel myself falling, then - it stopped.

* * *

My eyes started to flutter open, this time the darkness was more lighter.

More of a timid grey.

I could barely see, my eyes stung as if I had, had acid thrown at them, I peered around the room searching for a door in the emptiness.

But it was quite impossible to see.

Until I heard a sudden bang of the door, then a light flickering on.

My eyes now began to adjust, I could see tables, lamps, books, machines.

Then appeared Carlisle, who was staring back at me with concern, a black folder in his arms.

He rushed to my side, gently placing a finger on my forehead.

"Oh, Bella!" His cries surprised even me, Carlisle - the man who could always keep his cool, was showing - his limited amount of - emotion.

"Car-." I tried raising my fist to my mouth to cough, but my hands couldn't move "-Lisle."

"Bella, I'm so glad you're awake, I'll need to do some test if you could just lift up your top." I gave a nod of my head and rolled up the hem of my  
top, staring down at my bruised stomach, I let out a surprised gasp as Carlisle gently prodded my stomach with his finger.

I hadn't felt any discomfort, all I felt was - nothing, completely numb in my lower body, my guess was antiseptic.

"Bella, you're a very lucky girl, no broken bones only some minor fractures that will soon heal." I rolled back down my top once Carlisle had given  
the okay, he then sat beside me on the bed, careful not to hurt me.

"Carlisle, I can't remember anything that happened, is Edward okay? - Alice, Jasper, Esme, please tell me they're okay." I felt a little drowsy, I  
couldn't even lift my arms.

"They're fine Bella, we - made sure that it would never happen again, but only under strict circumstances." I raised an eyebrow as he stood up  
from the bed, his head flicked around to the door where Edward waltzed through.

"Bella." In a heart-beat he was beside me.

I forced myself to move my torso so I was closer to him, I could feel his cool skin touching my shoulder, his hand slided up to my face.

"Bella, I'm so sorry for this, we only went out to hunt for a little while if I had've heard their thoughts, or Alice seen them coming I would've saved  
you sooner, before you got these injuries, its all my fault." Edward's hand skipped to my other shoulder, where he slowly and gently brought me closer placing  
his lips on my chin.

"I love you, and I don't know what I'd do without you, please forgive me." I was almost speechless I couldn't organize enough words to fit in a  
sentence let alone find the perfect ones.

"I love you too, with all my heart." It was simple but it had come straight from the heart, and I think Edward recognized that, his hands played over mine, it brought a smile to my face how nervous he seemed to be.

"Bella, I think I need to tell you something, something thats very important for you to know." I titled my head and tightened the grip on Edwards hand, he had become suddenly serious if he had've said one of the Cullen's had been hurt, - because've me - I could've died right there and then, but instead he said something completely different.

"You remember how we said - your parents were killed by bears, that isn't the truth." I closed my eyes then re-opened them, staring intently into Edwards bronzed eyes.

"Edward, I get it - they were killed by those nomadic vampires you warned me about, I figured that out a while ago actually, you don't need to  
explain." Edward still hadn't eased up, I looked at him confused - hadn't that been what he wanted to say.

"You're right Bella, they were killed by a terrible monster; a vampire, a stupid disgusting creator that doesn't deserve to live on this earth for that  
kind of behaviour, but Bella you think it was nomadic vampires who killed your parents - it wasn't."

My heart began to race as it started to sink in, the worry in his eyes explained everything.

"Bella, I killed your parents." My heart broke, several tears rolled down my eyes, and my stomach fliped.

" - Bella." Edwards face looked mildly distressed, I ran a tounge over my dry lips, as the tears contiued falling down my face.

"Edward, its fine , really - I just .. need to be alone." The truth was, I wasn't okay, even though it happened a long time ago, I wasn't fully over it - I'd never be over it.

And to find out that the person you now loved killed the people who gave life to you, certainly throws things out of balance.

"Bella, it was an accident I never meant for it to happen, if you blame me for your mum and dads death, then I understand." I shook my head,  
trying to fight back the tears but they just kept coming, Edwards arms reached out for me, he then pulled me in his chest cradling me softly.

It was exactly what I needed, how could he be so perfect at everything.

"Edward, I don't blame you for my parents death, I could never blame you for anything, you obviously weren't you at the time, but I still need to  
be alone."I was suprised at how calm I was keeping, yet Edwards hesitation was starting to get irritating, but he eventually placed me back down in my orginal spot and left the room.

I heaved another sigh as he left, I pulled the blanket over my body, as Edward had left me cold.

The last thing my parents seen before they left earth, was Edward Cullen's body lingering over them, sucking them dry - alive.

And now I was dating the man who killed my parents.

**A/N **I hope this chapter was a bit better then the last, I try avoiding fighting scenes, it doesn't really match my writing.  
So please leave a review of what your thoughts are - constructive words would be nice, even just a simple 'good story' makes my day.

peace & love, Sheridan.


End file.
